Application Guide
1st Stage: Application Fill out the application on the family thread. I may refuse your application, yes. Most likely, I'll refuse if you break application rules, if you pitch a character that's generic (not a d'Ortonnaise but a character that could fit any house) or if you have a very bad OOC reputation. But these aren't rules but guidelines. Absolute power is retained for decisions (and can only be overruled by an in-family vote of majority). 2nd Stage: Interview I will contact you for an interview, which will happen in skype or discord chat (written). Expect this to last anywhere between 10 minutes to half an hour. We'll be discussing your character, your goals, your knowledge of lore and related. Mind, this isn't a test, more so an opportunity for me to determine what I should watch out for during your trial. 3rd Stage: 3 weeks's trial You will be placed on a three week long trial, following the interview (unless there's something very awkward during the interview). You can either procure a skin of your own, or ask nicely in our family chat and be given one to use. We've four skinners in the family and another four amongst family staff, of which six hold regular auctions. You'll be added to the family chat too, and most likely any discords we use (including noble discord). There you can see where events happen and can announce your own ones as well. What do I expect from you during these three weeks: *Post a character application and get it approved *Interact with most family members and establish your character in the family. *Actively participate in skype discussions and be a proactive community member. *Establish your character's presence in the roleplay scene. If I ask a noble "Hey, how about character's name?" I want to hear a decent reply, not a simple "Who???". *Decent activity. I don't expect you to drop out of school, but if you more actively play another character during your trial or if you disappear for 2-3 days straight your trial will be terminated. You will be given ample resources during your trial: *An up-to-date timeline collection of all events pertaining your backstory. *An up-to-date collection of all family-related lore pages on the wiki with summaries. *An up-to-date collection of all family-related world progressions with summaries. *Guideline pages on skinning, roleplaying, character creation and d'Ortonnaise roleplay. *A helpful and kind group of people who've been roleplaying together for a long while ready to answer questions and help you. *If your trial is terminated, your character will be taken and be made available to new applicants. 4th Stage: Provisional Acceptance Provisional acceptance is announced if a trial is successful. This means that even if you are removed from the family for inactivity or related, your character won't be available to others for at least a month post your departure. This means you'll have full voting power in the family matters and also a kind-of acceptance into our community. From here on, you'll be working towards obtaining a noble title. 5th Stage: Official Acceptance Official acceptance is bestowed upon those who get evaluated for a noble title and obtain one. If you do so, your character will get locked firm and even if you are kicked from the family or go inactive for an indefinite time your character will be safe and won't ever be given to somebody else.